1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera screw for connecting a carrying strap to a tripod thread of a camera.
2. Background Information
A camera is customarily carried on a carrying strap. This strap is usually attached once to both sides of the camera so that it extends from the one side of the camera to the other side of the camera. If the camera is carried with the aid of such a carrying strap, for example, in that the carrying strap is placed over a shoulder, it usually hangs on the side next to, in front of or behind the body, so that the back of the camera, that is, the rear wall of the camera, rests on the body of the carrier. Any lens present on the camera usually faces away from the carrier and is slightly inclined downward as a function of the distribution of weight between camera and lens.
It is comparatively difficult from such a position to bring the camera rapidly into a position in which a photo can be taken. Furthermore, the described carrying position, in particular in the case of heavy lenses, is negative in that the lower edge of the rear wall of the camera frequently presses in an uncomfortable manner against the upper body of the carrier and the camera and the lens tend to vigorously swing back and forth during movements.